With me
by HATEmach1ne
Summary: Yuugao is having trouble getting over Hayate and found herself in a troubling situation. A mysterious blond person saves her and she wants answers. He leaves a note for her in the hospital and then disappears for 4 years. One-shot, Naruto/Yuugao.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters._

_A/N: One-shot song-fic, Naruto/Yuugao. With Me by Sum 41. More subdued Naruto during and deviates from canon in this fic. Will cover Yuugao's relationship with Hayate for a bit in the beginning all the way until the end. I recommend you listen to the song, but hey if punk isn't your cup of tea, I understand. Enjoy!  
_

**With Me**

_I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you  
Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words_

Yuugao watched as Hayate tossed back another sake shot and she giggled at the flush currently present on his face, "I think somebody's a little sauced hm?"

Hayate turned to her with a goofy smile, "Oh and you're not?"

That goofy smile melted her heart and she giggled again as he spilled his drink into his lap. He was obviously drunk as a skunk while she nursed her dish of sake, "You thought right. I'm not drunk and I think it's about time we got you home before you drain the bar of all its sake."

Hayate gave her a deadpan look before he reached for his wallet and tossed some bills on the counter and stood up, only to stumble and be caught by Yuugao who blushed at touching his abs, "Woah there cowboy. No need to rush."

Hayate smiled a goofy smile again as he balanced himself on the barstool, "Ah, thank you Yuugao-chan." She blushed at the suffix he put onto the names and thought that the alcohol was definitely loosening his inhibition.

"C'mon, let's get you home you drunk," Yuugao admonished as she wrapped an arm around his waist and stumbled out of the bar along with him.

They half walked, half stumbled their way towards his apartment complex. Even then, they had trouble getting up the stairs as Hayate liked to drag his feet when he was drunk. When they finally stopped outside his door, Yuugao had to reach inside his pants pocket to get his keys. She absolutely blushed as her hands wriggled around in the tight space that was Hayate's pocket.

She got the door opened and she dragged Hayate into his bedroom where he fell onto the soft sheets. She smiled at his dazed expression and whispered, "Good night Hayate-kun."

Hayate obviously didn't want her to go so he pulled her hand and she turned around to find his lips on hers. They shared a soft kiss which he moved to deepen when he used his tongue to lick at her lips. She let him in and their tongues mingled and she could taste the sake on his mouth as her tongue rubbed his. They fell onto the bed a moment later before they broke apart and stared at each other's eyes. Then Hayate passed out. She giggled again as she left his apartment after giving him a soft kiss on the forehead.

_I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_

After their little after hour kiss, they continued to meet up and they occasionally talked and made-out. After several months, they had each other in flesh for the first time and the first time was always weird and spasmodic. They were out of sync and out of rhythm, but they soon found it and they worked in tandem with each other in the art of love making.

She remembered their first time lovingly as she nursed a cup of cold sake. She looked around and stole into the night after she tossed a couple of bills onto the counter to cover her drinks. She stumbled out into the darkness of the village, no idea where to go, but she walked anyways. Everybody looked at her as she dragged herself along the street, her brown eyes in a drunken haze. She wasn't on patrol so she had her normal clothes on, but she had a few hidden weapons, albeit she would not be able to use them in her state of awareness.

Soon, her inebriated self found her in the ruff and tumble east side of Konoha where many gangs and thugs resided. She didn't notice the group of thugs behind her as she stumbled through the small paved roads of east Konoha. Her drunken stupor had lowered her awareness and now she was going to pay dearly for it. The thugs soon caught up to her and tackled her to the ground and found a man straddling her waist. She tried to push him off, but the alcohol had clouded her mind so much that she could barely move her arms.

They ripped at her clothes and she was soon naked, lying under a naked man who was prepared to plunge into her, but found nothing down there as a throwing knife flew by and chopped off his reproductive organ. In a flash, all the thugs were on the ground, holding their stomach, neck, head, or nuts. Although she was drunk, she knew that somebody had saved her and looked around and found nobody. A pair of soft arms picked her up and the last thing she saw was a pair of soft blue eyes and a crop of blond hair that had a sad expression on his face.

_All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go  
I've come to an end_

She awoke inside a white room with the sound of large beeping exploding inside her brain. She tried to sit up, but failed in her attempt as she fell back down onto the soft pillows of the hospital bed. She had a splitting headache as she attempted to sit up again with more success this time. She noticed the glass of water on the nightstand and immediately gulped it down along with the pills on the nightstand for headaches.

She set the glass back down and noticed the light blue vase that had different colored roses inside of them and she saw a small note under the vase.

_Yuugao,_

_He wouldn't want to see you like this you know. He would have wanted you to be happy, not drinking yourself silly every other night. Enjoy the flowers and get well soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Your savior_

She read and reread the note a couple dozen times, wondering who this person could be. Kakashi? Asuma? Genma? She just wanted to know, but then she remembered last night. Soft blue eyes and long blond hair flashed in her memories. She blinked a couple of times, trying to scour her memories for where she knew those descriptions from. She couldn't remember anything and reread the note once more and realized that this person was right. Hayate would have wanted her to be happy, not moping around. She could see his smile in her memories and the warm thoughts flooded her brain as she fell back into a state of unconsciousness.

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)_

A month had passed since she was admitted into the hospital and she had stop drinking nightly. She occasionally stopped at a bar to catch a drink every once in a while with her friends, but nothing much. She was off duty at the moment and had a bundle of flowers in her hand as she walked towards the Memorial Stone in training ground 7. She passed Kakashi's team who was currently having a couple of exhibitions spars.

"Hello Kakashi-sempai," Yuugao greeted as she stopped next to Kakashi.

Kakashi eye-smiled and waved, "Yuugao-san, what brings you here today?"

Yuugao smiled sadly and said, "I'm visiting Hayate today. Flowers are for him." Kakashi nodded and stayed silent.

"I have to go sempai, maybe we can have a spar later on ne?" Yuugao questioned and Kakashi eye smiled.

"Sure."

Yuugao gave him a small hug, careful not to crush the flowers as the genin watched her walk past Kakashi. She ignored their looks and continued to the Memorial Stone hidden behind a thicket of bushes. The stone itself was rather large and it held all the names of the people who died to protect the village. When she got there, she saw a person with blond hair and she almost dropped the flowers when the memories of blond hair flashed in her mind from that night.

She stopped and stared and the figure turned around to reveal a single blue eye, whisker marks, and a Konoha headband with a single slash mark through the kanji. She dropped the flowers and pulled out a hidden kunai she had in her clothing, but the figure simply shook his head and melted back into the shadows. She tried to sense his chakra signature, but found nothing and she lowered her stance as the figure disappeared from view. It was definitely her savior, but she didn't think he would be a missing-nin.

She shook her head to clear her mind of the thoughts. She decided to report this to the Godaime Hokage later, but she had business to take care of. She laid the flowers at the edge of the Memorial Stone and took a step back, "Hello Hayate-kun. It's been too long since we last talked. I miss you, I miss your smile and everything about you. I almost gave up when I lost you, but I was saved by someone unknown. Ironic that he was a missing-nin from this village. He told me you would have wanted me to be happy and I think that too and I'm trying to rebuild my happiness every single day. I still miss you, but it's getting easier everyday."

As she walked away, she saw out of the corner of her eyes the figure from before. He had a smile on his face and he nodded before he disappeared in a gust of wind. She shivered visibly at the influx of cold air and couldn't help but be curious about the man who had saved her a month ago and the man who had helped her get out of her depression.

_I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everythings nothing without you_

It had been 4 years since the death of Hayate and she had not found a lover like Hayate. She had dated, but nothing was serious as she always compared them to Hayate and they failed to measure up. She didn't care though as she was happy with her life. She had friends who loved her and people who respected her and that was all she needed.

Her mind drifted back to the man with blond hair and blue eyes. She hadn't seen him since that day at the Memorial Stone and she had gone through every record that the ANBU had, but couldn't find anything. Either his file had been ripped out or destroyed, she didn't know but she was still curious. She put that out of her mind as she shunshined into the office to receive a solo-mission.

When she appeared, the Godaime Hokage looked up and her pig tails swiveled as she picked up a file and tossed it to Yuugao with all the details of her mission, "You are to go pick up our spy. He is currently deep cover and has been giving us information for 4 years. Extract the target and get back here. You have a week and if there are any complications and he you are under threat of capture… kill him; he already knows the repercussions of being found out. He is currently undercover as a shinobi in the Hidden Village of Stone."

"How will I know the informant?" Yuugao asked as she perused the files.

"Sign is "leaf". Countersign is "branch". He will find you in a pub known as "Rock Candy" and if you don't know the countersign, he will attack you so make sure you remember. Now go, we need him back."

Yuugao nodded and left to pack for a two week long trip just in case things got hairy. She made it to the Hidden Village of Stone quite easily and she slipped in unnoticed by the two sentries posted at the village gates. She had removed her Konoha headband with one that she had taken from an Iwa shinobi. She walked into the bar and took a look around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

She quickly took a seat and flagged down a waiter who proceeded to take her order. When she came back with her drink, she stole another glance around the room and noticed a lone man with brown hair looking at her. She squirmed underneath his knowing gaze and looked away, trying not to draw attention to herself. She could feel his eyes on her, but she ignored it and continued to sit in silence and sip her drink.

The bar soon began to unpack and only a few people milled around, including the man with brown hair. She looked over and found him walking towards her. She felt a familiar feeling coming from the man, but she couldn't put the aura to an image. The brown haired man took a seat across from her at the table and he whispered, "Leaf."

The sign and she fumbled, "Branch." The man nodded and motioned for them to get out of the bar. They stepped outside and they took off for the border at a dead run and got by the guards with ease and were back in Konoha by the fifth day of her week long mission.

_I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_

She was currently standing in front of the Memorial Stone when she heard a voice, "Long time since I've last seen you." She whirled around, kunai at the ready to defend herself. She hadn't noticed his presence at all and she knew he could have taken her out quickly and easily.

It was the same blond figure all those years ago, but he was taller and his face was more pronounced. His crystal blue eyes were endless and the whisker marks on his cheeks were more pronounced. His mouth was held upward in an impish smile, his elongated canines hovering over his lower lip. His blond hair was a little longer than last time, but it still had that spiky feel to it.

He was dressed in a simple black Tee-shirt and black shorts with sandals. His hands were in his pockets and his posture was loose, but still had a commanding presence. He seemed laid back, but she could feel the power that radiated from his stance and she knew she would have lost if they got in a fight.

She was wary of him and tentatively asked, "Who are you?"

The man shook his head and chuckled, "You accompanied me back from Iwa a week ago. Imagine my surprise when they sent you. You were the least person I was expecting."

"That was you? The guy had brown hair and brown eyes!" Yuugao said, recalling the man from the bar.

"Nope, that was me under a henge. I had to go undercover and it wouldn't do for me to walk into Iwa looking like the Yondaime now would it?"

She then looked him over and noticed that he did look like the Yondaime in every way except the clothes and whisker marks. He had that laid back and cool personality that the Yondaime had and she would have sworn that he could have been his son. "But you're a missing-nin! I saw your headband that day."

The blond haired man swiveled his head to reveal an unmarred Konoha headband under his blond locks, "My undercover mission started that day. They had to think I went nuke-nin or I wouldn't be able to get out of the village."

They drew into silence then before her mind flashed back to that day four years ago, "What's your name and why did you save me all those years ago?"

He smiled that smile she remembered four years ago and he said, "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto at your service. I saved you all those years ago because it was the right thing to do. I had just come back from a mission when they were about to rape you."

She recognized the last name and then everything else, "You're the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi? Why are you using the last name of the Yondaime?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Yes I am the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And what do you think my looks were a conincidence, of course I'm his son. Learned about it 4 years ago right before I went undercover. Mastered all his tricks during my time in Iwa, and of course I had to keep everything a secret."

She had one more unanswered question, "How did you know Hayate would want me to be happy?"

Naruto smiled a light smile and simply said, "Because I know. Everybody who has somebody they love would want them to be happy and carry on their lives. At least that's true for me. He would have wanted you to be happy because he was wired that way. He was my Jounin instructor 10 years ago and we bonded and I got to know him. He would want you to be happy and I want you to be happy."

The last statement dazzled her and she looked up and said, "What?" He was already gone when she said it and she looked around and saw nothing. That last statement puzzled her and wondered what he could be going on about.

A man smiled in the tree and said, "I will always love you."

_With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_

They met up in random places around the village and most of the time it was him deflecting questions. Yuugao had become frustrated with him and found herself walking into a bar to find the Naruto drunk at the bar. He wore a sad expression as he took another pull directly from the bottle of sake and she took a seat next to him, her anger thoroughly replaced by worry.

He looked to his right and gave a warm smile, "Hello Yu-chan. Come to ask more questions?" His words came out slurred and at different intervals so they hardly sounded like a coherent sentence.

She found herself giggling again, something she hadn't done in 4 years, "So, what's got you all in a tizzy?"

Naruto took another pull from the bottle, "Successful mission at the price of a dead teammate."

Yuugao knew what it felt like to lose a teammate and a lover, "Hey, if you want to talk about it, I'm here." Even though they spent most of their time together yelling, they had grown closer and found out more about each person's personality. She had figured out that he was secretive towards people he couldn't trust, but was ridiculously loyal to those he did. He had a cool, laid back personality, but there was always a fire burning behind his eyes.

Naruto looked at her with a tired smile, "Thank you. I really do need a person I can talk to. Well, the mission was rather simple. Take out a couple missing-Nins. We took 'em out alright, but we were careless and didn't know one of them was still alive and he stabbed him through the back. I was leading and I let him die."

Yuugao nodded and she had to admit that it was rather careless, but mistakes happened, "Well, mistakes happen and you move on. You don't dwell on a death, I think somebody in here said something like that to me."

Naruto looked down and whispered, "Thank you."

Yuugao smiled and noticed that there was another 3 bottles on the counter, "Somebody's a little drunk. Come on, we're going to get you home before you drink all the alcohol."

Naruto smiled wryly and stood it, but stumbled a bit as he did. He regained his balance and laid a couple of bills to pay for his drinks before he walked outside into the cool night air.

_This feels similar, _Yuugao thought as she remembered Hayate. She looked at his drunken stance, and giggled at how he walked. Although he was drunk, she could still feel the strength emanating from him through his drunken stupor.

They soon stopped outside a rather large mansion where he proceeded to open the gates by biting his thumb and swiping it over a blood seal. The gate instantly shifted to reveal a paved, granite road that led to a white mansion. The garden was teeming with different colored flowers and a small fountain stood to the right, the soft gurgling of the water creating a sound in the rather silent dark. They stopped outside the front door where he turned to her and whispered, "Thank you."

She smiled warmly, "Hey, that's what friends are for right?"

He smiled back, "I suppose so. Good night Yu-chan." He leaned over and gave her a sweet peck on the lip before he slipped into his house with a small wave. The light clicked on and the porch was bathed with light. She reached a hand up to her tingling cheek and left it there for a moment before she sighed and left.

She felt a whirlwind of emotions assault her mind, but she put it off and went home to catch some sleep.

A few months passed by with them just talking and hanging out. One night, they were both rather sauced and they found themselves inside Yuugao's apartment. She had let him in and silently closed the door when he whirled on her and pressed her back to the door. She let out a squeak as he hovered over her face and she could see the lust, desire, and dare she say it, love in his eyes.

They had grown even closer and bonded together by sharing their life stories and found out they had similar likes and dislikes. They talked and the smooth way he did it just drew her to him like a flame to a moth. He was attractive, but his most attractive quality was his personality, cool and calm. He was cool and confident, but he did not over step his boundaries and lashed out as cocky and arrogant. He held his tongue and talked with in a logical way instead of using his emotions.

He had a calming aura about him that just made you feel safe when you were with him and the few times her friends had hung out with him, they had said the same thing. Of course, she felt a little jealous as they talked about hooking up with him, but she ignored it and denied that she was attracted to him.

But now, with the expression he had and the mere inches that separated them, she couldn't deny it any longer. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder. His arms were held to either side of her head as he kissed her gently. They broke apart a moment later and stared at each other's eyes for a second before they crashed together again, adding a little tongue action this time.

Her hands had moved from his shoulder to his chest as they ran tracks up and down his pectoral muscles. His hands were still planted at the sides of her head, but she could feel them moving closer and she soon felt his calloused fingers rubbing her scalp. She moaned when she felt his hands rub her scalp and she reached for the buttons on his shirt. She began to unbutton them with zeal and they soon popped open and she ripped his shirt off his shoulders and tossed it into a corner of her living room.

He had a muscled chest and a modest 6 pack and she used her hands to feel his skin. His skin was cold, but it soon warmed up after he rubbing and she hadn't noticed, but they were now on her bed in her room, her underneath him. His hands had abandoned her scalp and were now roaming the plains of her body and she felt a hand sneak up her shirt and cup one of her breast through her bra. Another hand had begun to rub circles into her stomach while he continued to kiss her feverishly.

Her hands had moved to his crotch and were now rubbing him through his pants and he moaned into her mouth as they continued to kiss. She soon felt his other hand yanking at her shirt and she pushed him off her and sat up. She pulled her shirt off to reveal a black lacy bra with a matching black thong when she took off her pants. She had a generous bust that wasn't too small, but not big enough to be considered what people called "jugs". They were a nice handful for his hands as he rubbed her through her bra.

She moaned and arched her back as both his hands teased her sweating bust and she reached behind her back and unstrapped her bra quickly to reveal her tits in all their glory. He kissed her again before he left a trail of saliva from her mouth to her left nipple where he began to suck, nip, and tease her erect nubs. His left hand was playing with her right while his hands had begun to rub her pussy through her panties. Her breaths became pants as he continued to pleasure her.

He kissed across her breast to the other one and his hands roles were switched as his right hand played with her left and his right hand was now playing with her pussy. She gasped after he gave her nipple particularly heady suck and he soon began to descend to her blushing flower. He quickly removed the panties and attacked the petals with his spongy tongue and she bit back a moan as she tossed her head back from the influx of pleasurable feelings that erupted from her nether regions.

He stuck his tongue deep into her as his thumb rubbed her clit and she soon felt the tightening in her stomach and the incoming of her orgasm. The fire in her belly spilt over and she came into his mouth, squirts of cum shooting into his open cavern. He smiled into her pussy as he drank her juices and came back up with a smile.

He looked up and his cock twitched at the sultry smile she gave him and she nodded. He grabbed his twitching dick and guided himself into her folds and he stayed inside her to let her adjust to his size and they soon started off. It was clumsy and awkward, but they soon found a rhythm as she rocked her hips whenever he thrusts into her.

The tightness of her cavern made him want to cum straight then and there, but he held it back and began to pound her with enthusiasm. Her wet sex sheathed his cock perfectly as they moved in tandem to bring themselves to their orgasms. Soon they both felt the tightness that indicated their orgasms and they blew out together as their juices mingled and became one inside her pussy. He collapsed to her side and looked straight into her eyes and closed his eyes happily and gave her a quick kiss, "I love you. I always have."

Yuugao smiled back and gave him a peck, "I didn't know what I felt up until now. Our little squabbles showed me a different side of you and our little meetings only reinforced those traits. I liked you, but as those months went by, I think it developed into something more and you helped me get over Hayate. You knew how I felt and helped me out. I love you too Naruto."

She wrapped her sweat covered arms around him and pulled him closer and nuzzled his neck as she fell asleep. Her light snores punctuated the quiet night as he kissed her forehead and fell asleep with his arms wrapping around her as well.

_**With me – Sum 41**_

_A/N: Hey, another one-shot. Hope you liked as I wrote a shorter lemon this time. Hehe, remember to review guys. Thanks!_


End file.
